


i want your sex

by orphan_account



Series: i want your... [1]
Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Bad Boy Blaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine Anderson has a new plan to ask Hummel out on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i want your sex

Blaine sighed. One fucking month.

He’s been trying to get into Hummel’s pants for one month. Okay so he wanted a date too, so what? He was still so frustrated. He normally liked a challenge like Kurt Hummel, but that’s just it.

It doesn’t feel like he’s just trying to get laid. He actually likes Hummel. His stupid smile and stupid blue eyes and stupid fucking hair.

Blaine sighed again. He was so into Hummel.

He had a new plan to try and get Hummel to like him back. He hoped this wouldn’t fuck up his rep. He worked so hard to get these Mckinley idiots to fear him.

Okay fine, so he didn’t have to work so hard, his ankle monitor already scared people, but still, he needed to maintain the image.

He had to join glee club. If he joined New Directions. Or as he likes to call it Nude Erections, then maybe he would actually get a date. And a good first kiss.

Blaine hummed quietly to himself as he walked outside.

When he got outside he saw Hummel and the jocks at the dumpster. _Oh no not again._

 Blaine thought as he flicked the lighter on and lit up his cigarette. He really needed to quit these cancer sticks.

He walked to the dumpster with confidence.

“Hey Anderson, want to help us throw this dweeb into the  trash where he belongs?”

That made Blaine angry and he walked up to Karofsky with purpose, picked him up by his collar and slammed him into the side of the dumpster. He was small, but he was a kickboxer, so this was fairly easy.

“You want to say that again?”

Karofsky sputtered and stared with shock. He had no idea Anderson would do that.  
“Why do you care anyway?”

“Hummel’s my boy, now. It’s in your best interest to stay away. Unless you want to end up with a broken wrist. Understood?”

Karofsky nodded and ran inside the school, his fellow bullies followed.

Blaine turned and looked at Hummel. He was staring at him in shock.

“Try not to get yourself into more trouble, okay princess.”

Hummel huffed and walked away inside the school.

-

Kurt walked into glee club at the end of classes. He sat down and went over his music notes. He wondered what the hell was Anderson’s deal, saving him from those dumb jocks. He thought of all the revenge Karofsky and his goons would have on him and groaned.

Mercedes sat down next to him and nodded hello at him. He smiled at her and they started talking about the latest issue of Vogue until glee started.

Everybody started trickling into the music room one by one about ten minutes later.

Mr Shue walked in and started talking in his usual manner, writing whatever lesson plan on the white board and rambling about the lesson while almost nobody listened.

It had been three minutes of Mr Shue talking when Blaine Anderson walked in. Everyone went silent. Everyone was shocked to see the school badass walk into the loser glee club meeting.

“Sup. I’m Blaine and I’m here to audition.”

Mr Shue just looked happy that a new student decided to join, “Yeah of course, just tell the band what you want to sing.” He went and took a seat beside Artie.

Blaine walked toward the band and whispered to each band member’s ear what song he wanted them to play. He went and stood in the middle of the room “Hit it.”

The intro to George Michael’s I Want Your Sex began to play and Mr Shue looked shocked, this was not what he expected from a juvenile delinquent. He just hoped the kid had talent, since he really wanted more team members to join.

When he started the first verse, Blaine strutted around the room to the beat of the song, confidently singing at each and every one in his audience, even walking into the audience and playing with them.

“ _I swear I won’t tease you, won’t tell you no lies, I don’t need no bible, just look in my eyes_.” He walked up to Sam and danced in front of him “ _I’ve waited so long baby, now that we're friends, every man got his patience and here’s where mine ends._ ”

He turned around and gently grabbed Kurt’s shoulders, singing lowly and sensually into his right ear “ _I want your sex. I want you, baby._ ” He moved to the other side of his head and sang into his left ear “ _I want your sex_.” He jumped out into the floor and continued singing at Kurt, while he stared at him.

Kurt was shocked that Anderson was singing it to him, was he singing it to him?  
Blaine winked at him.

Yes, yes he was. Kurt hated to admit it but it made him feel a little good to have a guy sing to him, even though the song wasn’t very subtle.

The whole club was staring at him. It made him kind of nervous.

Maybe he should give this guy a chance. He was hot after all, and serenading him. Even though the song was very sexual. One date, Kurt decided, just one wouldn’t hurt.

He got out of his dazed thoughtful state and realized that the song was almost over and that Blaine stood only 2 feet away from him, singing the last line of the song very sexually.

“ _What’s your definition of dirty, baby. What do you call pornography. Don’t you know I want you till it hurts me, baby_ ” Blaine got down on his knees and put his hands on Kurt’s knees. “ _Don’t you think it’s time to have sex with me_.”

The music ended. Blaine stood up, and took a bow. He then winked at Kurt before he sat down in an empty seat at the other side of the room.

Mr Shue stood up, and looked extremely uncomfortable.  
“Well, uh- I think we can all say that this performance was um- Interesting.”

Blaine smirked. Oh he was going to love doing more performances like this soon, he knew he got in, his voice truly was awesome.

“Welcome to the New Directions, Blaine. But please, refrain from doing more sexual performances like this in the future.”

Blaine nodded at him. No chance in hell he was going to obey that order.

-

After glee club ended and everyone but Blaine and Kurt had trickled out, Kurt took a deep breath and walked up to Blaine.

“So that song was… interesting.”

Blaine chuckled and nodded.  
“That’s one way to put it, but come on. Admit it.”

Kurt played clueless.  
“Admit what?”

“That you loved the performance and the song and you totally want to go out with me.”

Kurt scoffed to try and hide his smile, but it didn’t work.  
“Okay.”

“Okay?”  
Blaine looked hopeful.

“Okay, I’ll go out with you. Give me your phone.”

Blaine smiled and obliged. Kurt put his number in and texted himself so that he could have Blaine’s number as well. He gave Blaine the phone, kissed him on the cheek and started walking out.

“Pick me up at seven, I texted you my address.”

Blaine nodded and waited until Kurt was gone.  
Then he danced around the room in giddiness. He was so happy.

He had a date with Kurt Hummel.


End file.
